<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gold and Diamonds by neoncore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165658">Gold and Diamonds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoncore/pseuds/neoncore'>neoncore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, seriously it's cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoncore/pseuds/neoncore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, getting up early just isn't worth it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sir Hammerlock/Wainwright Jakobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gold and Diamonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah, this is my first time writing about the two, I love them so much!<br/>honestly, at first I wanted to write something angsty but I decided not to ruin such a beautiful happy ending.<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hammerlock was always a morning person.<br/>
He always found beauty in watching the early morning sun glisten in the snow of a frozen wasteland, or the shadows of trees slowly grow longer in a raw jungle. Even looking at colorful neon lights of giant cities fading to a paler shade as the sun began to climb out from behind the skyscrapers.<br/>
There is a certain charm in watching everything around you come back to life, as if dawn signified resurrection. Listening to the miserable howling of the wind getting more cheerful in the tundra, or the birds begin to sing in the rainforest, or just the hustle of people leaving home for work in a metropolis.<br/>
The sun was lazily chasing away the darkness of the night, its rays slowly painting the pale grey skies in glorious shades of pink and orange. The snow outside shined and glimmered, like a bright carpet of liquid gold in a valley of ice-made diamonds, and the song of wind didn't quite lose the miserable undertone yet.<br/>
For a split second, he wanted to get up and go out into the crisp air that would feel like tiny icicles puncturing your lungs.<br/>
And then, as the fog of sleepiness cleared away, he felt a weight sprawled across his chest, and the soft sounds of gentle snoring filled his ears.<br/>
He glanced down at his husband, sleeping soundly in his arms, and all thoughts he had about leaving the warmth of the bed were gone.<br/>
A small sigh escaped his lips, and warmth began spreading in his chest ah he held his husband a bit tighter.<br/>
"Mornin', Alistair" a voice still groggy from sleep said. "You goin' somewhere already?"<br/>
Hammerlock smiled, his eyes drifting to the view outside the window.<br/>
The sun will wake the beasts again tomorrow. It will still glisten in snow and ice, making it look like gold and diamonds. The air will still feel like icicles in his lungs.<br/>
"No, Winny," he said, his smile getting wider. "I thought perhaps we could stay in today?"<br/>
"Fine by me," the other said, and after what seemed like a few seconds, soft snores filled the silence again.<br/>
So maybe Hammerlock was a morning person.<br/>
But sometimes, getting up early just wasn't worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>